


The new girl

by meeshylammers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshylammers/pseuds/meeshylammers
Summary: Alex is a high school senior who cannot wait to be finished with high school and leave midvale, that is until a new student enters her AP Chemistry class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sanversweek day 1: Hey all this is little something for an alternate meeting although

It’s the first day of school her senior year and she already can’t wait for it to be over. She grabs her book out of her locker and shuts it, taking a deep breath. Her classes are ridiculously hard this year taking AP Calculus 2, AP EURO, AP Writing, AP Chemistry and AP Physics. That doesn’t even count her assistant teaching AP Biology as she completed the course with over a 100 average last year. Alex walks through the crowded halls keeping her head down ignore all the chatter around her. Ever since her sister arrived at the high school last year, all her friends ditched her even her best friend. Alex and Vicky use to spend every waking minute together, that was until Kara. While teaching Kara how to be human, Vicky acquired a boyfriend, the “hottest” boy in school. Alex was jealous and couldn’t figure out how to adjust. After confronting Vicky, Vicky blew up in her face and walked away. They haven’t talked since. So here Alex was, walking into AP Chemistry. She sat down at an empty lab table and waited for her classmates to file into the room.  
“Good morning Mrs. Monroe.” Alex said greeting her teacher.  
Mrs. Monroe smiled, “good morning Alex I hope you had a good summer break. Are you excited to apply to colleges this semester.”  
Alex nods, “I just hope I can get into Stanford.”  
Mrs. Monroe gives Alex a soft smile, “have faith Alex, you are an exceptional student.”  
Students filled up the lab tables sitting in pairs leaving Alex the only one without a partner.  
“Typical,” Alex sighs under her breath. Just as Mrs. Monroe was about to start class, a girl with long black hair wearing combat boots, jeans and a leather jacket walked in.  
“Sorry,” She said to the teacher as she scanned the class for a seat. She sees the seat next to Alex open and walks over to Alex and puts her books down on the lab table and sits on the stool. Alex is dumbfounded first that someone is sitting next to her and second she doesn’t know who this girl is. Alex stares at her trying to figure out who she is.   
The girl turns to Alex, “What do I have something on my face?” The girl asks tilting her head slightly throwing Alex off guard.   
“No your face is perfect.” Alex quickly said before she could think. Alex tries to say something else but can’t find the words so she turns at looks to the front of the classroom.  
“oh kay,” the girl says confused and slightly wierded out.  
Mrs. Monroes starts class, “good morning students, you’re currently sitting in AP Chemistry. If you’re in the wrong class now is the time to leave. You have someone sitting next to you at each lab table. They will be your lab partner for the year. We will go over the syllabus then go straight into your first assignment and lecture.  
“Damn it’s the first day and we already have worked?” Maggie complained as she looked through the syllabus and assignment.  
Alex smirks, “Yeah Mrs. Monroe hits the ground running.”  
Mrs. Monroe explains the first assignment, which involves getting with your lab partner after school and to get to know them better and how the pair can have a successful year.”  
The girl turns to Alex, “alright do you want to do this assignment at your house after school. I’d rather get it over with.”  
Alex sags her shoulders at the girl’s annoyed tone, “uh yea sure. We can meet at the front of the school and we can walk to my car together.”  
The girl looks surprised, “you have a car?”  
Alex nods.  
“Alright sounds good.” The girl said as she packed up her things and walked out the classroom once class was over. Alex sighs and shakes her head. She doesn’t know why but she has this feeling that this year will be absolutely crazy. She gathers her things and makes the trip to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to update as frequently as possible I'm probably going to publish short chapters. Some chapters will be angsty while others will be full of fluff. I hope you are for a fun ride!

Alex had her headphones on was listening to One week when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Alex jumps into action grabbing the wrist and twist until she has the person in a pretty tight hold.  
“Geeze Danvers, if I wanted you to hold me down I would have told you.” Maggie said wincing at the throbbing in her wrist. Alex releases Maggie’s hand as if it was burning hot and removes her ear buds.  
Maggie tilts her head trying to listen to the song. Maggie smiles tightly before saying, “wouldn’t have taken you for a Barenaked Ladies fan.”  
“What?” Alex asks looking so lost trying to figure out what just happened. Maggie points to Alex’s phone, “the song that’s playing. It’s called One Week from the Barenaked Ladies, they are like my favorite band.”  
Alex looks down at her phone then back at Maggie shaking out of her momentary shock, “oh yeah I’ve been a huge fan of them for years.”  
Maggie folds her arms and squints at Alex, “maybe you’re not so bad after all Danvers.”  
Alex was about to say something however Kara sprints straight into Alex’s arms, “Alex I haven’t seen you all day! I missed you sis.” Alex melts in Kara’s embrace, wrapping her arms around Kara while lightly drawing circles on her back.  
“Missed you too Kar. How about we head home and get some snacks?”  
Kara smiles so brightly it almost hurts to look at, “you know I’m always hungry,” Kara says before turning towards Maggie.  
“Uh Alex, you know there is another human being standing awfully close to us right?” Kara asks suspiciously. Alex rolls her eyes thinking about how much of an alien Kara truly is.   
“Yes Kara I know. Her name is Maggie and we have a lab assignment we need to do so she is coming home with us.”  
Kara perks up and holds her hand out, “hi I’m Kara Danvers, although you probably already know that from what you just saw. I’m Alex’s little sister and we don’t have a lot of friends so this is really cool that you want to come hang out with us-“  
Maggie holds her hands up, “woah hold your horse there Little Danvers.”  
Kara’s crinkle appears, “hold my horse? I don’t have a horse?”  
Alex face palms in the background while Maggie is trying desperately not to laugh at the adorable dork standing in front of her. Alex pulls at Kara’s arm, “alright you two lets head to the car or we will never get home.”  
Kara’s sighs, “fine but I’m sitting in front.”  
Alex shakes her head, “nope you are in the back and Maggie is in the front, my car my rules.”  
“But Alex-“  
“No Kara, you front seat privileges are revoked. Remember what happened last time:

Alex was driving herself and Kara to the store after her mother demanded they go to the grocery store to restock all the food that Kara ate.  
“Alex I do not have time to argue. Take your sister to the store now or else we won’t have any food for tomorrow and that won’t do will it. You need to step up and take care of your sister Alex. When are you going to learn. Now I need to go to work but here is the card.” Eliza said walking out the door leaving Alex heart broken with a credit card.  
They were driving along a one-way road when Kara saw the dog. It was by itself roaming the street.  
“Alex look the puppy! It’s so cute, can we stop? Please Alex can we stop?”  
“No.” Alex said continuing to drive.  
The dog barks at their car and Kara goes to put her head against the window but shatters the glass at the force of the contact.  
“KARA WHAT THE HELL?” Alex yells as she pulls over to inspect what her sister did this time.  
“Alex I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it I swear. I just wanted to look at the puppy. Oh Rao what have I done.”  
Alex hangs her head in defeat. She knows it’s not completely Kara’s fault.  
“It’s alright Kara, lets just clean up the glass then we can get something to over it at the store,” Alex said all while thinking how much more of a disappointment could she get.  
“Oh and no more sitting in the front seat until I say so got it.”  
“Yes Alex.” Kara said getting out to move to the back.

“Yup Maggie’s got the front.” Kara says rushing into the back before she had the chance to explain herself to a very confused Maggie.  
“Get in the car Sawyer before I grow grey hair.” Alex says with the car already started.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Maggie realized on thing for sure, the Danvers sisters are a handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next update... Thank you again for reading, kudos and comments!!! It's an incredible feeling hearing from my readers :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new update... I hope you like it... another chapter will be posted on Monday!!

Alex walked in the door to find a note from her mother sitting on the table:

Alexandra,  
I won’t be home until very late tonight. Here is cash for dinner and order what every your sister wants.  
Love,  
Mom

Maggie comes up behind Alex who stashes the note in her pocket before Maggie could get a look at it.  
“My moms not coming home until late tonight so if you want to can stay for dinner or whatever.” Alex says to Kara how excitedly bounds over to the draw with the take out menus.   
Alex turns to Maggie, “we can study down here in the living room.” Maggie nods and follows Alex. They put their stuff down on the coffee table when Kara comes over, “I think we should be chinese with extra postickers.”  
Alex rolls her eyes, “of course you do. Maggie do you want anything?”  
“Uh, I’ve never had chinese food before.”  
Kara’s jaw drops to the floor, “WHAT? How could you not have had chinese food before? That’s like not human, and trust me I know-“  
“KARA!!” Alex shouts before Kara gives her secret away. Kara winces and shies away, “right sorry. Anyway my order is on there, let me know when it is ready I’ll be upstairs in my room.”  
Maggie laughs at Kara sprints up the stairs, “is she always that sunny?”  
Alex scoffs, writing down her order then giving the menu and note pad to Maggie, “order what ever you want so we can start.”  
Once Alex placed the order, she came back into the living room to see Maggie with their books open.  
“Order was placed and should be here within the hour.” Alex sat across from Maggie getting her papers ready. After reading the instructs Alex smirks, “this seams really easy. From what I’ve read all we have to do is pick a famous chemist and create a 5 minute presentation.”  
Maggie tilts her head curiously; “you say that like I know chemists off the back of my hand.”  
Alex scoffs, “well lucky for us there are many like Marie Curie, Rosalind Franklin, Dorothy Hogkin, and my favorite Gertrude Elion.”  
“Nerd,” Maggie laughs, “okay then we can do Gertude, which I have to admit is a funny name.”  
Alex crosses her arms, “you don’t like the name. I think it’s a great name and am going to name my first dog Gertrude.”  
The girls go back to focusing on their project, up information and creating a power point. By the time their project was almost finished the doorbell rings. Kara sprints down the stairs yelling food. Before Alex or Maggie could stand up, Kara is taking the food and bringing it in the kitchen. Once the deliveryman was paid they join Kara who is scarfing down pot stickers.  
“Geeze Kara do they feed you here?” Maggie stares as the first pot sticker pack empties. Alex rolls her eyes, “Maggie why don’t we just get our food and bring it in the living room.”  
“I don’t mind sitting with Kara, it gives me time to know you two a bit better plus we’re almost done Danvers so why not take a break.”  
Kara laughs commenting Alex don’t know how to take a break from studying. Alex ducks her head in response and quietly grabs her food and sits on the opposite side of the table. She blocks out Kara and Maggie’s conversation to focus on her food. Her thoughts begin to spiral, thinking of all the work she needs to do, the note her mom left, and how Maggie would rather talked to Kara then her. Alex couldn’t blame Maggie though, Kara is more open and happy then her dark and gloomy personality. Once she was done, Alex stood up abruptly scaring the others.  
“I’m done and am going to finish the project, Maggie when your done talking you can join me or not I don’t care.” She leaves without waiting for a response from either Kara or Maggie.  
Kara hangs her head and whispers, “I’m sorry. Sometimes she can be mean but its not her fault. She has a lot on her plate right now. Please don’t be mad at her.”  
Kara looks at Maggie with her big puppy eyes causing all Maggie’s anger to drift away. She smiles instead, “don’t worry little Danvers I’m not mad but I better go and help her. I don’t want to be the partner that doesn’t do their part.”  
Maggie helps Kara quickly clean up then heads into the living room. Alex has headphones on and is jamming out to Bare Naked Ladies while quietly singing to herself. Maggie is in awe at her beautiful voice she stops in her tracks. She stares for so long in a trance by the melodic singing, she doesn’t notice Alex turn towards her.  
“Are you okay?” Alex asks jolting Maggie from her trance. She nods and quickly walks over to help finish the project. Half an hour later their finished.  
“Wow that was quicker than I expected. When is this due?” Maggie asks as they pack up their things.  
“Not until the end of next week but now we don’t have to worry about it.”  
“Sweet,” Maggie says as she looks at her phone. She opens a text from her Aunt. Her shoulders sang as she reads the text.  
“When’s your aunt getting her Maggie?”   
She scratches the back of her neck as she puts on her back pack, “it turns out she has to stay at the hospital late so I’m going to walk home.”  
Alex shakes her head and goes to grab her keys, “no you’re not. My dad told me to never let anyone walk home alone in the dark and I’m not going to start now so give me a minute and I will drive you home.” Alex lets Kara know will be back soon and then heads out to her car. The drive was rather silent, both of them not knowing what to say to the other. As they pull up to Maggie’s apartment building, Maggie thanks Alex and makes a swift exit saying she will text her later. Maggie walks into the apartment, shuts the door, and then leans against it. What a crazy first day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An altercation in the hallway results in truths coming out.

Going into school on her second day, Maggie held her head higher more confident than the day before. She went directly to her locker to exchange her books she needed for the morning. Keeping her head down as she walks through the halls, she almost misses the sight of the Danvers sisters walking towards her.  
“HEY MAGGIE,” Kara says loudly as she waves to Maggie. She shyly smiles in return, however her attention is diverted to a small group of girls who are currently snickering to one another as they glance at the Danvers sisters. Maggie’s heard of the group through whispers in the hallways yesterday. Their leader named Vicky Donahue, who apparently used to be friends with Alex, which was until Kara came into the picture. Maggie did not know much more than that but hoped to find out soon. She the three got closer to one another, Maggie was about to say hi, when she saw one of the girls from the group stick out her foot just in time for Kara to trip over. As if in slow motion, Maggie watched as Kara’s glasses fell off her nose, as her books fell as she put her hands out to break her fall, and as Alex fails to catch Kara before she hits the hard tiled floor. The shock lasts all of ten seconds before Alex has the girl pinned up against the lockers. Maggie quickly makes her way over towards Kara to help her gather herself.  
“Are you okay Kara?” Maggie asks as she helps Kara up. Kara pushes her glasses higher up her nose as she nods to Maggie. Maggie can tell she’s lying from the tears collecting in her eyes. Only then does her realize what Alex is about to do. Alex has her arm cocked back with her fist white from squeezing so tight. Maggie grabs her arm just in time, catching Alex off guard.  
“Alex she isn’t worth it come on.” Maggie convinces Alex to back off but not without a warning. Maggie, Kara, and Alex make their way to the closest bathroom and lock the door. Alex is hugging Kara in an instant, whispering soothing words into her ear making Maggie feel as though she is intruding on a sisterly moment.   
“Thank you Maggie, I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there.” Alex admits shyly with blushing cheeks.  
“No problem Danvers, I’m just glad you both are okay. Does that happen often?”  
Unexpectedly Kara answers, “you haven’t heard the rumors around school?” Maggie shakes her head as Kara continues, “ever since I came to this school, people have been calling me a freak or weird. I mean its not my fault human traditions are weird. I mean first that bell is just so loud, and shouldn’t calculus be sometime taught in middle school or something because I mean I learned it when I was in primary school. Don’t even get me started on the technology its so-.” Alex slaps her hand over Kara’s mouth. Maggie stares at her in shock before hysterically laughing.  
“Kara if you keep talking like that then people will definitely find out your not from around here and my here I mean earth.” Alex glares at Maggie and taking a few steps forward before Maggie puts her hands up, “I don’t mean anything bad by it. You’re not the first one I’ve met and certainly won’t be the last but maybe you should work on your subtlety a bit more.”  
Kara’s face turns bright red in embarrassment, “golly I really stink at this. I’m so sorry Alex.”  
Alex is about to go off on Kara but Maggie steps it, “Little Danvers don’t worry. I thought I’d be the outcast when I got here but I’m glad I have a friend now, well two friends. Besides its not really a bit deal. I bet this place is much different from where your from anyway so there has to be some sort of period of adjustment.”  
Alex is so confused. Everything she as experience and people reactions have been so different and difficult to deal with but Maggie is taking it with a grain of salt.  
“So you’re my friend?!” Kara asks as she perks up. As Maggie nods Kara engulfs her in a hug.  
“No..so…tight.” Maggie manages to squeak out. Kara apologizes as she jumps with glee. Alex pinches the bridge of her nose feeling an impending headache.  
“You’re not going to tell anybody are you Maggie because if you are we are going to have a problem.”  
Maggie shakes her head, “I won’t you believe me, I know what it is like to need to keep a part of yourself a secret.”  
“Are you an alien too?” Kara looks at her with wide eyes.  
“No not an alien just gay.” Maggie says proudly but Kara doesn’t understand.  
“Gay, but why do you have to hide that. Love is love and where I came from you could love a robot and it would okay.”  
Maggie internally cries with relief. She didn’t mean to out herself but now she is more than happy she did. It’s the first time she’s come out to a person outside her family and it couldn’t have gone better. However Alex one the other hand looks like she got slapped in the face but Maggie decides to ignore it when the bell goes off signaling it’s time for home room.  
“Oh boy we are going to be late if we don’t hurry.” Kara says rushing out the bathroom with Maggie and Alex not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided for the two important truths to be exposed in the beginning of this story because we can see how their friendships for to help Kara adapted to Earth. This will also help alex open her eyes a bit and start her journey to embracing herself. I really hope you like this part and there will be more to come... Comment and let me know what you thought!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Let me know what you think.... thanks for reading


End file.
